mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:WILL2468/NYC TRANSIT L TRAIN
The L Train travels between Chelsea & Canarsie. The L Train travels along 14th Street in New York County (Manhattan). It Starts @ 8th Avenue, which I would rename Abingdon Square-8th Avenue. This is where You can Transfer to the A, C & E Trains. The Next Stop is 6th Avenue, which I would rename South Flatiron. This is where You can Transfer to the 1, 2 & 3 Trains along 7th Avenue, The F & M Trains along 6th Avenue & the PATH Train. The Next Stop is Union Square, where You can Transfer to the 4, 5, 6, N, Q, R, & W. Trains. The Next Stop is 3rd Avenue, which I would rename Cooper Union-3rd Avenue. The Next & FINAL Stop in New York County (Manhattan) is 1st Avenue, Which I would rename East Village-1st Avenue, which is where you tansfer for the M15 SBS (Select Bus Service). The next Stop, which is the FIRST Stop in Kings County (Brooklyn), is Bedford Avenue. The next stop is Lorimer Street, followed by Graham Street, Grand Street & then Montrose Avenue. Bedford Avenue, Lorimer Street, Graham Street, Grand Street & Montrose Avenue are all in the Williamsburg Neighborhood of Kings County (Brooklyn). The next stop is Morgan Avenue, followed by Jefferson Street & Dekalb Avenue, which are ALL in the Bushwick Neighborhood of Kings County (Brooklyn). The next stop is Myrtle-Wyckoff Avenue, which is where You can Transfer to the M Train as well as Ridgewood Terminal. The next stop is Halsey Street. The Myrtle-Wyckoff Avenue & Halsey Street stops are in the Ridgewood Section of Kings (Brooklyn) & Queens Counties. The next stop is Wilson Avenue followed by Bushwick Avenue-Aberdeen Street, which are both in the western section of the Cypress Hills Neighborhood of Kings County Brooklyn). The next stop is Broadway Junction where You can Transfer to the A, C, J & Z Trains. The next stop is Atlantic Avenue, where You can Transfer to the LIRR. Broadway Junction & Atlantic Avneue are in the East New York Neighborhood of Kings County (Brooklyn). The next stop is Sutter Avenue, which is on the Borderline of the East New York & Brownsville Neighborhoods of Kings County (Brooklyn). The next stop is Livonia Avenue, which is where you transfer to the # 3 Train Junius Street Station. The next Stop is New Lots Avenue, where You can Transfer to the B15 Bus to JFK Airport. Livonia & New Lots Avenue Stops are both in the Brownsville Neighborhood of Kings County (Brooklyn). The LAST 2 Stops are in the Canarsie Neighborhood of Kings County (Brooklyn). The next stop is East 105th Street, which I would rename North Canarsie-East 105th Street followed by the LAST Stop Canarsie-Rockaway Parkway. The Final thing I need to address is L Train Shutdown. In April of 2019, the L Train will be Shutdown between Bedford Avenue & 8th Avenue. Back in 2012, Superstorm Sandy Flooded 9 of the Subway Tunnels. As of Today, The Montague Tunnel (R TRAIN), Crosstown Tunnel (G TRAIN), Joralemon Tunnel (4 & 5 TRAIN), High Street-Futlton Tunnel (A & C TRAIN), Steinway Tunnel (7 TRAIN), 53rd Street Tunnel (E & M TRAINS) & Clark Street Tunnel (2 & 3 TRAINS) have been Repaired. The Only ones left are Rutgers (F TRAIN), which didn't get much Damage & the Canarsie Tunnel (L TRAIN). As painful as it will be, it needs to be Done. They are saying it will be 15 Months, I will believe when I see it. Based on NYC & the MTA Record, I believe it will be Longer than 15 Months BUT the IMPORTANT Thing is that the Repairs get Done. Category:Blog posts